finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Knight (Tactics)
Holy Knight is a special job in Final Fantasy Tactics. It is Agrias Oaks's default job, and focuses on swords and techniques that cause heavy damage from afar. It requires 3,350 JP to master. Delita has the Holy Knight job from Chapter 2 onwards, with the addition of Chant. Wiegraf is a White Knight with the same abilities, excluding Divine Ruination. The Holy Knight's Holy Sword contains powerful abilities that deal damage and inflict status effects to the target without the requisite of charging time or MP. The user must be equipped with a sword or a knight sword to use them. Despite its name and help message, Holy Sword abilities are not associated with the holy element. Instead, the elemental attribute depends on the user's equipped weapon, primarily the one on the right hand. The AI still mistakenly regards them as Holy-elemental, and will not use them if the target is immune against Holy. Stats Agrias Delita Wiegraf Abilities Holy Sword Agrias, Delita, and Wiegraf must be equipped with a sword to use these abilities. Damage inflicted with Holy Sword abilities is calculated by a unit's physical attack and its right-handed weapon's strength. Reaction abilities Support abilities Movement abilities Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Hallowed Bolt.png|Hallowed Bolt. DFFOO Judgment Blade.png|Judgment Blade. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Hallowed Bolt.png|Hallowed Bolt. PFF Judgment Blade.png|Judgment Blade. PFF Northswain's Strike.png|Northswain's Strike. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Some of the Holy Knight skills appear used by Agrias and Delita who appeared as Holy Knights. ;Ability Cards FFAB Cleansing Strike R.png|Cleansing Strike ®. FFAB Cleansing Strike R+.png|Cleansing Strike (R+). FFAB Hallowed Bolt SR.png|Hallowed Bolt (SR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Delita SR.png|Northswain's Strike (SR). FFAB Hallowed Bolt SR+.png|Hallowed Bolt (SR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Delita SR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SR+). FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias SSR.png|Divine Ruination (SSR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Delita SSR.png|Judgment Blade (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias SSR.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR). FFAB Cleansing Strike - Agrias SSR+.png|Cleansing Strike (SSR+). FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias SSR+.png|Divine Ruination (SSR+). FFAB Judgment Blade - Delita SSR+.png|Judgment Blade (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias SSR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR+). FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias UUR.png|Divine Ruination (UUR). ;Legend Cards Agrias II Brigade.png|Divine Ruination (Summon). Agrias I Brigade.png|Hallowed Bolt (Summon). Judgement Blade Brigade.png|Judgement Blade (Summon). Northswains Glow Brigade.png|Northswain's Strike (Summon). FFAB Judgment Blade - Agrias Legend SR.png|Judgment Blade (SR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Agrias Legend SR+.png|Judgment Blade (SR+). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Agrias Legend SSR.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Delita Legend SSR.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Delita Legend SSR.png|Judgment Blade (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias Legend SSR.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Agrias Legend SSR+.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Delita Legend SSR+.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Judgment Blade - Delita Legend SSR+.png|Judgment Blade (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias Legend SSR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR+). FFAB Cleansing Strike - Delita Legend UR.png|Cleansing Strike (UR). FFAB Cleansing Strike - Agrias Legend UUR.png|Cleansing Strike (UUR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Cleansing Strike.png|Cleansing Strike. FFRK Divine Ruination.png|Divine Ruination. FFRK Hallowed Bolt.png|Hallowed Bolt (Player version). FFRK Hallowed Bolt EA.png|Hallowed Bolt (Enemy version). FFRK Judgment Blade EA.png|Judgment Blade (Enemy version). FFRK Northswain's Strike.png|Northswain's Strike. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Hallowed Bolt.png|Hallowed Bolt (Delita's version). FFBE Hallowed Bolt EA.png|Hallowed Bolt (Wiegraf's version). FFBE Stasis Sword.png|Judgment Blade (4★). FFBE Stasis Sword 2.png|Judgment Blade (5★). FFBE Northswain's Strike.png|Northswain's Strike. Gallery FFT Stasis Sword.png|Judgement Blade. FFT Split Punch.png|Cleansing Strike. FFT Crush Punch.png|Northswain's Strike. FFT Lightning Stab.png|Hallowed Bolt. FFT Holy Explosion.png|Divine Ruination. FFT Chant.png|Chant. Trivia *The concept of Northswain's Strike's additional instant death effect refers to the Chinese deity of Northern Dipper associated with death whose role is similar to that of the Grim Reaper. *In the original version, "Stasis Sword" is mistranslated as "Steady Sword" in the battle quote. Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics